Secret of Happiness
by lottenoir
Summary: Kai memiliki kekasih bernama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memiliki tunangan bernama Chanyeol, sedangkan Kai dan Baekhyun sering kali melakukan seks tanpa sepengetahuan kekasih mereka. Story about their love and their own selfishness./ KaiBaek couple feat. KaiSoo and ChanBaek./
1. Chapter 1

**Secret of Happiness**

Pairing : KaiBaek

Rating : M

This is dedicated for KaiBaek lovers. Don't like the pairing, don't read.

**_Tell me if it's wrong_**

**_Because I really in love with you._**

**_And I hope, someday the day will come when we can walk and smile together._**

**_As lovers._**

**Chapter 01.**

" Kamu mau pergi kemana, Kai?" Suara lembut Kyungsoo menyapanya. Kai menghentikan kegiatan mengikat tali sepatunya, dan beralih menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menghampiri Kai, ia menatapnya curiga. Sekarang pukul 9 malam dan Kai akan keluar. Bukankah sudah cukup ia berada di luar hampir setengah hari dan kini ia akan keluar kembali.

" Aku akan bertemu dengannya." Jawab Kai singkat. Ia pun kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Seulas senyum sedih tertera pada bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

" Baekhyun?"

Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Selesai ia memakai sepatu ia pun dengan terpogoh-pogoh segera keluar dari rumahnya tanpa memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah teguran. Rasa kecewa jelas ada. Ia merasa terabaikan. Dan ia tidak bisa membendung kembali air matanya. Ia lelah untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Ia tidak lemah, hanya saja hal ini membuatnya jengah. Sesuatu yang tidak pasti sangatlah menyakitkan.

Dan hal ini terjadi padanya dan Kai.

.

.

.

Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Memiliki kekasih yang sangat mencintainya adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan untuknya. Tapi di hati kecilnya, ia merasa ada yang kurang. Kekasihnya sangatlah sempurna, dan ia tidak pernah bosan apabila bersamanya tapi hati kecilnya seakan menangis. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia pahami.

Kai

Mereka hanyalah teman biasa. Ia sangat yakin akan hal itu, walaupun sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan olehnya dan Kai itu salah. Tidak seharusnya teman biasa melakukan hal yang tidak biasa.

Kai berkata semuanya tidak masalah, ia merasa tidak keberatan. Dan semuayang telah mereka lakukan tidak akan pernah kembali seperti dulu.

.

.

" Akh! Fu- fuck.." Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan sofa. Ia merintih sekaligus mendesah karena pergerakan Kai yang cepat dan kasar. Tapi semua itu tidak membuatnya berhenti untuk meminta lebih pada Kai.

Kai melumat bibir merah milik Baekhyun yang berdarah karena sebelumnya Baekhyun menahan desahannya yang tidak terkontrol. Sekalipun bibir itu telah ternodai darah, tapi rasa bibir itu tidak berubah. Tetap manis dan begitu memabukkan.

Kai merubah posisi doggy-style mereka menjadi seperti biasa. Baekhyun berada di bawahnya. Ia tidak tega melihat Baekhyun yang terus menumpu tubuhnya pada pegangan sofa, maka dari itu ia merubah posisinya. Pagutan mereka terpaksa terlepas karena perubahan posisi mereka dan juga pasokan udara mereka yang menipis.

" Kai.. The- there! Aah.." desah Baekhyun keras. Kini ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Kai yang sekarang memerah akibat ulahnya. dan dengan senang hati, Kai menyentuh kembali titik yang dimaksud Baekhyun barusan.

Tangan kanan Kai tidak dibuat menganggur. Ia mulai bermain dengan salah satu nipple Baekhyun. Dipilin dan ditekannya nipple tegang itu, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat. Merasa tidak puas, Kai pun beralih pada leher jejang Baekhyun. Ia menggigit kecil leher itu membuat Baekhyun merintih lalu ia pun menghisapnya. Layaknya seorang vampire, ia menghisap leher Baekhyun dengan lapar, sesekali ia menjilati leher itu dan membuat Baekhyun semakin gila dibuatnya.

" Fuck. I'm close." Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Perutnya yang panas seakan meledak saat itu juga.

" Me too." Kai pun bermain semakin brutal, tidak membiarkan Baekhyun kesempatan terbiasa dengan pergerakkan bulge miliknya di dalam hole Baekhyun. Tangan kekarnya mencengkram kuat sisi pinggul Baekhyun. Suara gesekkan kulit terdengar sangat kontras pada pendengaran mereka, tetapi mereka tidak peduli.

" I'm coming, babe." Hole Baekhyun meremas kuat bulge Kai yang keras untuk beberapa saat sebelum semen milik Kai menghiasi hole miliknya. Setelahnya, Baekhyun pun menyusul. Mengotori sofa miliknya dengan cairan semennya sendiri.

Nafas keduanya memburu. Mereka sangat lelah, dan sepertinya satu ronde saja cukup untuk hari ini. Kai mengeluarkan miliknya secara perlahan, lalu ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berpindah tempat. Ia tidak keberatan tidur di sofa, toh sofanya itu besar, dan muat untuk ukuran dua orang dewasa seperti mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Kai, dan mulai memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

" Baby." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekasihnya. Ia sangat merindukannya. Setelah insiden pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, membuat jarak mereka menjauh. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol frustasi karenanya.

" Channie, aku sibuk. Kalau ingin bermanja-manja, sana peluk boneka pisang tercintamu itu." Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol yang begitu erat memeluk pinggang ramping miliknya. Chanyeol mendengus sebal.

" Aku hanya ingin bermesraan denganmu, Baek. Aku rindu denganmu, terutama dengan tubuhmu." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai meraba pahanya.

" Chanyeol..." Nafasnya tercekat ketika merasakan bibir Chanyeol telah menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya. Badannya seakan lemas. Ia tidak bisa menolak apabila ia bersama dengan Chanyeol. Semuanya terasa begitu membingungkan.

Di satu sisi ia nyaman dengannya, di satu sisi ada yang hilang. Hatinya dipenuhi berjuta pertanyaan. Dan ia hanya bisa berharap apa yang ia lakukan sekarang kelak akan menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Kai kembali ke rumahnya dengan perasaan kacau. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak cemburu ketika melihat Baekhyun bersama dengan Chanyeol tetapi hatinya kerap menolak. Ia baru saja akan berpamitan dengan Baekhyun tetapi ketika ia melihat adegan romantis kedua pasangan itu, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan pulang tanpa memberitahukan Baekhyun. Ia terlanjur sakit hati.

Dibantingnya pintu kamar miliknya hingga membuat Kyungsoo yang berada di ruang tengah tergelonjak kaget. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Kai dan membuka pintu kamar Kai. Tapi sayang, pintunya terkunci. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Kai sepertinya tidak akan keluar dari kamarnya lagi. Ia sangat mengenal Kai. Apabila bocah itu sedang kacau, ia pasti akan seperti ini dan takkan ada seorang pun yang bisa membujuknya terkecuali dia dan...

Byun Baekhyun.

Entah sejak kapan nama itu terasa sangat berat untuk diucapkan secara langsung. Ia seakan tidak rela. Padahal dulu nama itu sering sekali ia banggakan, tapi sekarang semua berubah. Ia menghilangkan semua rasa kekagumannya pada sosok sahabat idealnya yang sekarang menjadi sosok asing baginya.

Ia menyayangi Baekhyun. Bahkan menurutnya, Baekhyun adalah orang terpenting di hidupnya setelah orang tuanya dan tentu saja Kai. Tapi sekarang ia buta. Ia tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun dengan pandangan lama. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Dengan langkah gontai, Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya. Ia membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur. Ia mengatupkan rahangnya kuat dan memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan cairan bening itu kembali lolos dari bola matanya.

' Semoga semuanya cepat berakhir.'

.

.

_**Achim haessare nuneul tteugo, haendeupon shigyereul bogo **_

_**Eoje junbihan oseul ipgoseo seodulleo jieul naseojyo**_

_**Maeil jeugyeo deutdeon noraereul, honja heungeolgeorigo**_

_**Iksukan i building saireul honja geotgo itjyo**_

_**Moday, Tuesday, everyday geurokjeoreok nan jaljinae**_

Ponsel Kai berdering. Kai yang semula berbaring di kasur langsung mengambil hpnya di atas mejanya dan segera menekan tombol hijau.

" _Kai?"_ suara yang sangat ia sukai menyapa pendengarannya.

" Ne.."

" _Maafkan aku. Kita tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini Kai." _lirih Baekhyun di seberang sana. Kai mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

" Maksudmu apa, Baekhyun?" Tanya Kai. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Perasaannya tidak enak.

" _Aku akan menikah, Kai. Dan aku ingin kamu menjalin kembali hubunganmu yang semula bersama Kyungsoo. Aku mencintai Chanyeol, dan kamu juga mencintai Kyungsoo. Tidak sepantasnya kita melakukan hal yang tidak patut dilakukan sebagai teman biasa. Ak-"_

" Cukup, Baekhyun. Aku mengerti." Potong Kai. Cukup. Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kata perpisahan dari mulut Baekhyun. Hanya mendengar suaranya melalui telepon saja sudah membuatnya lemas bagaimana kalau berhadapan dan mendengarnya langsung? Mungkin ia akan mati di tempat.

" _Maaf.." _Satu kata itu sukses membuat Kai luruh ke lantai. Air matanya kini mengalir deras. Tidak terdengar isakkan karena hatinya lah yang kini menangis meraung-raung untuk dikasihani, meminta asupan kehidupan kepada sahabat kekasihnya itu.

" Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu. Ya, aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Kuakui hal itu, tetapi.." Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" _Tetapi apa, Kai?"_ Tanya Baekhyun gemas. Ia benci sekali apabila mereka tengah berbicara sesuatu yang serius, Kai akan selalu menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuatnya gemas karena ingin tahunya.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Kalimat yang sangat sederhana tetapi memiliki makna begitu akhirnya terucap juga dari bibirnya. Kata-kata yang selama ini selalu ia tutup rapat-rapat agar tidak terucap pun akhirnya terucap sudah.

" _..."_

" Katakan ini gila dan tidak benar sama sekali, tetapi Baekhyun... Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu Baek.. Aku meminta padamu agar hubungan kita tidak putus begitu saja. Persetan dengan statusmu sebagai pendamping Park Chanyeol dan aku sebagai pendamping Do Kyungsoo, karena aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku lagi seperti dulu. Aku sudah mencapai batasnya."

" Aku ingin hubungan kita tetap sama. Karena hanya dengan itulah aku bisa bernafas." Dan Kai pun memutuskan sambungan mereka. Pandangannya tidak fokus. Ia pun menjauhkan hpnya dari telinganya lalu hp miliknya pun ia lempar ke tembok hingga benda tidak bersalah itu hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, Ia pun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi lalu menundukkan kepalanya lemah.

Semuanya hancur. Apa yang selama ini ia bangun tidak menjadi buah. Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk tumbuh secara perlahan saja sudah tidak memungkinkan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Semua keputusan berada di tangan Baekhyun. Apabila ia kerap menolaknya, maka tidak ada gunanya ia berharap lebih jauh. Semoga saja Baekhyun mematangkan semua keputusannya. Apabila tidak..

Ia akan mati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N :** *ketawa nista*

Otak Lotte rada error, dan jadilah ff gaje ini. Ini ff pertama Lotte yang rated M, semoga ncnya sedikit memuaskan para reader. Niatnya, Lotte mau bikin explicit nc tapi Lotte urungin karena lagi puasa. Takut dosa hehe..

Ada yang bisa nangkep ceritanya? Kalo ada, Lotte bakal suruh Chanyeol/ Kai jadi teman kencan reader selama seharian penuh :3

Tolong buat para readers buat ninggalin jejak. Lotte berasa gak dihargain karyanya kalo gak ada yang review. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Lotte jadi males nulis kalo gak ada yang review. Jadi, **please don't be silent readers**.

Lotte bakal lanjutin ff ini kalo banyak yang review, kalo gak ya bakal Lotte hapus.

See ya again, guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret of Happiness**

**Chapter.02**

**Kyungsoo POV.**

Akulah yang pertama kali memperkenalkan Kai pada Baekhyun. Dan aku pula yang membuat mereka menjadi sangat dekat hingga aku pun menyesal karena pernah mempertemukan mereka nberdua. Aku tidak tahu hubungan mereka seperti apa. Mereka sangatlah dekat. Terlalu dekat malah. Dan kedekatan mereka membuatku cemburu.

Wajar bukan bila kita merasa cemburu ketika melihat kekasih kita begitu dekat dan merasa sangat nyaman kepada orang lain terutama orang itu adalah sahabatmu sendiri? Dan aku juga mengalami hal yang sama.

.

.

.

Setelah hari pernikahan Baekhyun, sikap Kai pun kembali normal. Ia menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Ternyata awal mula perubahan sikap Kai memang berasal dari Baekhyun. Buktinya, kini ia menjadi lebih perhatian, manja, dan seringkali meminta _service _padaku. Dan tentu saja dengan hati kuterima. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini. Semuanya sangat berharga untukku. Maafkan aku Kai, tapi aku tidak ingin kamu meninggalkanku. Karena kamu hanyalah...

.

.

.

.

.

Milikku seorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV.**

Kai menatap nanar foto Baekhyun. Ia merasa hampa. Sudah 2 tahun lamanya ia tidak berhubungan dengan Baekhyun dan hal tersebut membuatnya lelah. Ia hanya bisa terus mengulang kenangan lama yang tersimpan dalam memori otaknya.

Waktu itu ketika ia dan Kyungsoo menghadiri pernikahan Baekhyun, Kai merasa ingin mati saja. Ia tidak kuat. Memikirkan Chanyeol memeluk hangat tubuh Baekhyun, mencium bibir tipis berwarna pink natural yang membuatnya kecanduan, dan merasakan nikmatnya tubuh Baekhyun, membuatnya ingin sekali mematahkan leher pemuda tampan berambut hitam legam itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena nyatanya, Baekhyun memilih untuk hidup bersama Chanyeol. Bukan dirinya. Dari awal juga, Baekhyun memang bukanlah miliknya. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol.

Terkadang ia suka merasa kesal sendiri. Mengapa ia tidak bertemu Baekhyun lebih cepat? Kalau saja ia lebih cepat, mungkin Baekhyun dan ia telah menjadi sepasang suami-istri sedari dulu. Sekalipun ia bersama Kyungsoo, ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk melanjutkan hubungan suami-istri dengannya. Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun seorang.

Tidak adil memang. Ia jelas sadar kalau Kyungsoo sangat mencintainya, tapi ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya membalas perasaan Kyungsoo. Ia mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi tidak sedalam ia mencintai Baekhyun, sekalipun ia mengenal Baekhyun tidak selama ia mengenal Kyungsoo. Kai tidak tahu. Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang sangat sempurna. Tapi ia merasa tidak puas dengan hal itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak sesempurna Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun itu unik. Dibalik sifatnya yang terbuka ia juga tertutup di waktu bersamaan. Ia sulit untuk ditebak. Sifat arogan, egois, dan keras kepala sangat mencerminkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak, seringkali bertindak sebelum dipikir terlebih dahulu, sangat ceroboh, handal memainkan kata, suka bergosip ria, dan sifat lainnya yang jelas-jelas berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mencolok. Entah bagaimana, setiap orang yang menjadi sahabat terdekat Baekhyun, pasti akan berakhir dengan sahabatnya itu menyukainya. Dan ia pun merasakannya.

.

.

.

" _Muram sekali mukamu itu. Jelek tahu."_

_Kai mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Seenaknya saja ia menyebutnya jelek, sedangkan mukanya saja dikategorikan sangat tampan oleh semua orang. _

" _Aku ini tampan. Memangnya kamu yang memiliki paras manis dan cantik?" Balas Kai tidak mau kalah. Kini Baekhyun menekeukkan bibirnya dan memandang Kai tajam. Kai ingin tertawa. _

_BUGH_

_Pukulan keras mendarat di kepalanya. Ia lupa. Baekhyun itu pemegang sabuk tertinggi hapkido, jadi pasti pukulannya akan terasa sangat sakit. Untuk kepala terutama. Kai memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran empuk bogeman mentah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Membully Kai adalah hobi favoritnya. _

" _Kamu senang sekali membully-ku. Sepertinya kamu begitu senang apabila melihatku menderita." Gerutu Kai. _

" _Harusnya kamu menyadari alasannya dengan sendirinya, bodoh."_

_Kai mendelik. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap langit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang. Senyum manis tersungging pada bibir tipisnya._

" _Aku bisa melihat Kim Jongin, bukan Kai." Baekhyun pun menatap Kai. Entah semua itu sihir atau bukan, tetapi Kai seakan terhipnotis. Ia terpukau akan keindahan senyum milik Baekhyun. Seperti memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri._

" _Aku menyukai diri Kim Jongin yang begitu lepas mengekspresikan perasaannya kepada siapa pun. Senyum milik Jongin sangatlah berarti. Kai dan Jongin mungkin berada dalam raga yang sama tetapi berbeda sifat. Adakalanya kamu memilih menjadi seorang Jongin, bukan Kai. Karena sifat aslimu yang sebenarnya adalah Jongin. Si pemalu yang menyenangkan."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TOK

TOK

" Kai, waktunya makan malam." Panggil Kyungsoo dari luar pintu kamarnya. Kai kembali ke alam sadarnya dan segera menyimpan kembali foto Baekhyun di tempat yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh Kyungsoo. Kotak berukuran sedang yang berisikan seluruh kenangan tentang Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum. Mengingat kejadian ketika ia membeli kotak ini bersama Baekhyun. Dimana Baekhyun mengomelinya karena ia terlalu berlebihan. Kenangan manis. Selesai menyimpannya dengan rapi, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya.

Wangi masakan Kyungsoo menyeruak hampir ke seluruh ruangan. Perutnya pun berbunyi. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Di meja terdapat banyak sekali makanan favoritnya, dan ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia sangat menyukai masakan yang dimasak Kyungsoo. Rasanya sangat lezat.

Kyungsoo menaruh piring berisikan nasi dan lauk pauk dihadapan Kai, lalu ia duduk persis di hadapan Kai.

" Aku makan.." Kai pun melahap makanannya dengan semangat. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia senang sekali melihat Kai yang selalu memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Ia merasa spesial.

" Pelan-pelan, Kai. Nanti kamu bisa tersedak apabila terlalu bersemangat seperti itu." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada lembutnya. Kai pun langsung memelankan makannya. Setelah itu mereka pun makan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Keduanya lebih asik dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri. Hingga Kai pun menyelesaikan makanannya dan menuju dapur untuk mencuci piringnya. Tapi Kyungsoo segera menghentikannya.

" Aku saja yang mencuci, kamu boleh beristirahat di ruang tamu atau kamarmu sendiri." Tanpa sepertujuan Kai, Kyungsoo langsung mengambil piring tersebut dari tangan Kai dan membawakannya ke dapur beserta piring bekas lainnya. Kai terdiam. Ia masih betah berdiri di tempatnya.

Tidak.

Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

Ia tidak suka.

Kai pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Mungkin menonton film kesukaannya akan sedikit menenangkannya. Dinyalakannya tv yang menayangkan film pororo. Ya, ia menyukai pororo. Ia seringkali menonton ini bersama Kyungsoo karena pororo adalah film favorit mereka berdua. Dulu, mereka seringkali tertawa bersama apabila menonton film ini. Bercerita kembali mengenai episode sebelumnya, saling memeluk tubuh satu sama lain untuk berbagi kehangatan, dan lain-lain. Tapi semua itu dulu. Bukan sekarang.

TUK

Secangkir coklat panas tersaji di hadapannya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lebar seraya membawa coklat panas di tangan kanannya. Kyungsoo pun duduk di sampingnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak lebar Kai.

Kenangan lama pun seakan kembali berputar.

" Aneh sekali. Pororo tengah bersenda gurau tetapi kamu melihatnya dengan pandangan datar. Ada sesuatu yang menggangu pikiranmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

" Entahlah. Aku sendiri pun tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa bosan. Itu saja.." Jawab Kai seadanya. Sebenarnya ia malas menanggapi pertanyaan tidak penting yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo, tetapi ia tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo. Jadi ia menjawab seadanya saja. Tidak mengapa, kan?

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia menaruh mug miliknya berisikan coklat itu ke atas meja lalu ia berdiri di hadapan Kai. Kai mendongakkan kepalanya. Melemparkan tatapan tidak mengerti pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjawabnya hanya dengan senyuman tercetak pada bibir tebalnya. Ia pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kai lalu menciumnya. Dijilat dan dihisapnya pelan bibir Kai agar Kai mau membuka mulutnya untuknya, dan Kai menurutinya. Ciuman tersebut mulai memanas. Kai menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Lenguhan pun terdengar. Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

" Kamu menginginkannya, sayang?" Tanya Kai. Suaranya terdengar berat dan serak, membuat darah Kyungsoo berdesir lebih cepat karenanya. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To : Kris

From : Baekhyun

Subject : -

Hyung, aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin kita bertemu di Starbucks sekitar jam 10 besok. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan padamu.

.

.

Send

.

.

To : Baekhyun

From : Kris

Subject : -

Tentu. Jika kamu ada masalah, aku akan selalu menjadi sandaranmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**At Starbucks. 10.30 AM.**_

Baekhyun meneguk Green Tea Latte miliknya. Ia lelah. Kerongkongannya terasa begitu kering setelah ia menceritakan semua kerisauan hatinya pada kakaknya. Matanya sembab dikarenakan ketika ia bercerita, air mata pun tak kuasa untuk tidak jatuh dari kedua bola matanya.

" Kenapa kamu baru menceritakannya sekarang, Baekhyun?" Kris, kakak Baekhyun sedikit membentak adiknya itu. Baekhyun sontak menundukkan kepalanya. Kris menghela nafas kasar sebelum ia meraih tangan adiknya yang bagaikan perempuan itu dan diremasnya pelan. Berusaha untuk menenangkan sang adik.

" Aku pikir, pilihanku tepat Kris..."

Air mata kembali mengalir. Sial. Kris benci melihat air mata itu kembali menetes dari kedua bola mata Baekhyun. Melihatnya seperti ini seakan ia melihat kejadian di masa lalu, dimana Baekhyun mengalami masa-masa yang berat sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun hidup bersamanya dan orang tersebut. Kris lupa. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu mengingat orang tersebut. Orang yang dulunya menyandang sebagai kekasih Baekhyun sekaligus mantan sahabatnya terdahulu. Sahabat yang paling ia percayai.

" Jangan menangis, Baekhyun..." Lirihnya. Dikecupnya punggung tangan Baekhyun begitu lembut penuh kasih sayang. Ditatapnya sang adik.

Ia tidak bisa mempercayainya. Sosok ini kembali rapuh. Ia merasa gagal. Ia tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan benar. Bahkan karena kecerobohannya, kini Baekhyun harus kembali terluka. Ia salah karena telah mempercayakan adiknya pada Park Chanyeol.

Ia sangatlah tidak berguna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Terima kasih telah mengantarkanku kembali ke rumah, Kris." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Kris dengan hangat. Kris tersenyum. Dilepaskannya pelukan hangat itu lalu ia pun mengecup singkat kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun terkekeh.

" Aku pulang dulu.. Selamat tinggal, Kris. Hati-hati di jalan." Baekhyun pun keluar dari mobil Kris dan menuju pintu rumahnya bersama dengan Chanyeol. Kris menatap nanar punggung sempit Baekhyun. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga sosok adiknya itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian, tetapi perusahaan milik keluarganya membutuhkannya sekarang. Menyedihkan memang. Di saat sang adik membutuhkan sandaran, ia malah harus berkutik dengan pekerjaan sialannya itu.

Ia mendesah kecewa.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju perusahaannya, pikirannya pun tidak pernah luput dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV.**

Egoiskah diriku apabila kini aku sangat menginginkan Kai berada disisiku?

Aku sangat membutuhkannya sekarang. Aku tidak kuat dengan kondisi rumah tangga yang kujalani bersama Chanyeol. Pernikahan kami gagal. Selama setahun mungkin hubungan kami masih harmonis, tetapi tidak dengan sekarang. Kami seringkali bertengkar sekalipun yang kami permasalahkan hanyalah masalah sepele. Chanyeol juga lebih memilih untuk tidur di sofa dibandingkan tidur seranjang denganku. Bahkan kami hanya sekedar untuk bercakap saja sudah jarang sekali dilakukan.

Aku tidak tahu. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan begitu fatal hingga membuat Chanyeol enggan untuk sekedar bercakap denganku? Aku ini _istri_-nya. Seharusnya, ia berterus terang padaku, tetapi ia tidak.

Setiap malam aku selalu menyiapkan makan malam untuknya sekalipun makananku takkan disentuh olehnya. Aku tidak pernah pandai memasak, bahkan aku terbilang payah. Tetapi aku memiliki kewajiban sebagai seorang istri. Karena itu aku tetap setia untuk memasakkan makan malam untuknya, walaupun akhirnya makananku akan terbuang percuma.

Aku muak. Tetapi aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku terlalu mencintai Chanyeol. Mungkin kata 'terlalu' bukanlah kata yang tepat, karena aku sendiri tidak pasti akan jawabannya.

Kai.

Air mataku pun kembali mengalir. Sial. Sudah kesekian kalinya aku menangis hari ini. Aku menyesali keputusanku dulu. Ketika aku meminta Kai untuk tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi dan fokus dalam hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Kini aku merasa sangat sengsara. Kehilangan Kai ternyata menorehkan luka yang sangat besar. Seakan aku kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku.

Aku tidak tahu apa aku mencintai Kai apa tidak, yang pasti, aku selalu merasa nyaman apabila bersamanya. Hanya mendengar suaranya saja kadang memberikanku sedikit energi. Seperti apa yang kualami ketika aku bersama dengan Chanyeol. Apakah ini bisa dikatakan kalau aku mencintai Kai?

Mungkin.

BRAK

Pintu kamarku dibuka dengan kasar. Tepat di depan pintu, terdapat sosok Chanyeol tengah dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Mukanya yang merah dan bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat menempel pada tubuhnya. Aku menutup mulutku ketika melihat Chanyeol tengah menyeringai padaku. Tatapannya begitu menakutkan. Ia bagaikan binatang buas tengah menatap lapar mangsanya.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat ketika merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang membelai pipiku. Seringaian mengerikan itu tidak hilang dari bibir tebalnya. Aku mengigit kuat bibir bawahku ketika lidah Chanyeol mulai bermain di leherku. Daerah sensitifku. Tangan satunya yang semula menganggur kini beralih mencengkram kuat pergelangan tanganku. Menahan pergerakanku agar aku tidak memberontak.

" Ugh... "

Sakit.

Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sangatlah menyakitkan.

Salahku apa, Chanyeol?

Tolong, jangan sakiti aku lebih dari ini...

Kumohon...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tolong aku...**

.

.

.

.

PRANG

Kyungsoo tidak sengaja memecahkan piringnya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Ada yang aneh. Entahlah. Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

" Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Kai.

" Tidak tahu... Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman. Aku takut kalau kegelisahanku ini ternyata mengisyaratkan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, Kai." Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya lalu ia beralih memunguti kepingan pecahan piring porselen miliknya. Kai terdiam. Pikirannya kini mengarah pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

**Baekhyun.**

.

.

.**  
**

.

Tidak mungkin...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" KRIS!" Lay segera menerobos masuk kedalam ruang rapat dimana kekasihnya tengah mengadakan rapat dengan beberapa kolega asing. Kris terperanjat ketika melihat kekasihnya terlihat begitu kacau. Peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya dan dahinya, pakaian yang tidak rapi, dan raut muka yang tidak terbaca. Kris mengela nafas berat.

Semua mata tertuju pada Lay. Menatap tidak suka karena rapat yang sangat penting ini harus tertunda oleh sikap konyol kekasih pemilik Wu Corporation. Lay tidak terlalu memperdulikan seluruh tatapan menusuk itu. Ia memiliki berita buruk. Dan berita buruk itu mengarahkan pada adik milik kekasihnya itu, Byun Baekhyun.

" Lay, aku sedang melakukan rapat. Sekarang, cepat keluar atau aku akan meminta pengawalku untuk mengusirmu." Desis Kris. Lay menggertakan giginya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Lay pun menatap tajam Kris yang dibalas tatapan tak kalah tajam oleh Kris.

" Persetan dengan rapatmu, Kris. Aku kesini ingin memberitahumu mengenai Baekhyun!" Lay pun meninggikan suaranya. Emosinya sedikit terpancing. Ia geram sekali melihat kekasihnya yang lebih mementingkan kepentingan perusahaan bodoh milik keluarganya dibandingkan keluarganya sendiri. Sekalipun Baekhyun hanyalah adik angkatnya.

DEG

Jantung Kris seakan berhenti berdetak.

_' Apa katanya tadi?'_

Tubuh Kris pun seketika itu juga menegang. Mata elangnya kini membelalak sempurna. Keringat pun mulai membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Perasaannya tidak enak. Oh, tuhan..

" Ada apa dengan Baekhyun, Lay?" Ucapnya parau. Suaranya tercekat. Ia tidak kuasa menahan emosi yang melanda dirinya. Adiknya...

Adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi..

.

.

.

Lay mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Ia menarik nafas kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ia menghilang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : Maaf untuk para reader semuanya. Lotte bakal hiatus panjang dikarenakan kesibukan Lotte di sekolah. Lotte baru kelas 1 SMA dan sibuknya bukan main. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan para reader sekalian. Lotte ngebut ngerjainnya -_-"**

**Terima kasih untuk semua reader Lotte yang baik hati yang sudah memberikan review untuk cerita ini. Lotte belum bisa nulis thank's to sekarang. Kepalang malem hehe.. nanti di chapter depan mungkin baru bisa. **

**Dan untuk sisanya,**

**Please don't be silent readers. Cause, I really hate it. So. Much.**

**See you next time, guys.**


End file.
